Known from U.S. Design Pat. No. D329,763 issued 29 Sep. 1992 to Raymond J. Cuminale is a jewelry display stand, which includes a slope plane attached to a horizontal base and vertical supporting plane, the item to be displayed being placed on the slope surface.
Disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. D350,864 issued 27 Sep. 1994 to Elizabeth Kane et al. is a jewelry display stand, which comprises three tower-like structures and three vertical stands between the structures, all six being installed on a round rotatable platform attached to a base having drawers and provided with wheels.
A jewelry display device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,343 issued 4 May 1999 to Robert P. Franklin et al. A stand-up, book-like jewelry display device has a rectangular frame mounted upright on a horizontal bracket. Product panels that hold jewelry and graphics panels that depict the jewelry in use are rotatably mounted within the frame so that each panel swings about one of its edges, thereby giving the display the appearance of a book with pages to turn. Preferably, the product panels are alternated within the frame. In addition, the graphics panels are preferably narrower than the product panels such that, other than the graphics panel within the “leaf” being viewed, each graphics panel is obscured by the product panel above it so that it does not block from view any jewelry displayed on the product panel below it. In addition, the upright frame may be rotatably mounted to the horizontal bracket such that the frame can be rotated to allow the salesperson to change the displays without having to turn the bracket. The frame may be locked in place by a peg that extends downward through the bottom portion of one side of the frame into a recess in the bracket.
A need exists for a jewelry display holder that would be easy to assemble and use.